


Focus

by pocmarvels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, POC Reader, Peter is a Little Shit, Shameless Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, reader is mixed!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvels/pseuds/pocmarvels
Summary: “Dripped in chocolate,Brozned with elegance,Enamled with grace,Toasted with beauty,My Lord, She’s aBlack Woman.”This Stark is already irritated with the fact that there’s a new recruit, better yet this Peter Parker boy is her soulmate?This Stark is full of confidence, sass, and sarcasm, and she won’t go down without a fight.And fight she will.(ps i swear it sounds kinda dumb but give it a try)





	1. The Beginning of the Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! this is my first marvel fic and my frist fic on here!! hope y’all enjoy, i thought us black girls needed a bit more fanfics in the marvel fandom so here this is!!

May 11th, 2010

 

“Y/N honey! Come downstairs!” Your mother called out to you, and you emerged from your upstairs bedroom. Once you reached the kitchen where she stood, you saw a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch talking to your mom. You being 11, you had many questions about this man, but you were taught better so you kept them to yourself for the time being.

“Mommy? Who is this man?” You asked curiously while looking between your mom and the eye patch man. Said man bent down to your level and smiled slightly at you.

“Ms. Stark, my names Nick Fury. Your mother contacted me so I could.. bring you to your father.” Nick said in a calming tone. You on the other hand were confused out of your mind.

“M-My f-father?” You stuttered, “Why do I have to go with him? Is mommy coming with me?” You stared up at the woman who took care of you all these years, the thought of her leaving you for a man you’ve never met in your life scared you dearly. She sighed and sat at the stool next to the counter and held your hand in a reassuring way.

“Baby, I’m making you live with your dad for now. Much more safer than here with me. After your.. incident.. very bad men have been looking for you and I don’t know how handle them. Your dad will. That’s why Mr. Fury is taking you to him.” She pauses to give you a sad but relieved look. 

“I already have a bag packed with your clothes, you just need to get some of your personal things, i’ll be waiting down here baby.” She kisses your forehead before you nodded and went back upstairs, looking for your most prized possessions. Grabbing your teddy bear, the locket your mom gave you last christmas, and your softest hoodie that was your dads, you headed downstairs. After you rounded the corner you could see your mom and Mr. Fury talking at the kitchen counter. 

That was before the glass in the windows all around the house came raining down.

And when you spotted your mother laying face down. Bullet holes littering her body.

You feel to your knees with a scream, the world around you seeming to vibrate and echo as more glass inside the house shattered.

“Y/N! Come here! Stay down!” Mr. Fury ordered to you, you complied, eyes wide and glued to her body. 

“I have your bag right here, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Stay behind me.” Nick says in a somewhat softer tone. You glance at your mom once again, tears brimming in your eyes.

“I-Is she d-dead?” you ask looking up at the one eyed man as he nodded sadly. You bent down next to her, and grabbed the ring off her pinkie finger that she promised to give you. Turning back to Nick with tears in your eyes, you nodded and he told you to stay behind him. Crouching down, the two of you made your way of of the house by the side door before you sensed something wrong and you were sure Nick could too. 

“Get down!” he ordered before shielding you with his body as the place you called your home exploded behind you. The ringing in your ears was still pounding as Nick took your hand and lead you to the black SUV on the side of your house, throwing your bag in the car, as you hopped in the passenger seat and he sped away, staring at the burning house behind you.

 

 

When you had arrived at Tony’s tower, Nick took your hand in one hand and your bag in the other. Your face was still covered in tear streaks as a woman with sandy blonde hair approached the two of you.

“Is this her?” The woman whispered as you listened to her and Nick talk quietly.

“Can we do this inside? The girl just lost her mother. I’m sure she wants to see her father.” Nick stated and the woman stared down at you sadly before nodding and leading you into the large house. 

Then that’s when you saw him for the first time. The man who was your father. He kneeled down to your height as the woman lead Nick somewhere to talk privately.

“Uh, hey there kiddo. I’m Tony..” He said with a small smile on his face while you just stared at him.

“No? Okay. Well, will you at least tell me your name hon?” 

“Y/N.”

 

You told Tony everything you could as fast as your 11 year old brain could process, not wanting to miss a detail. You told him how you got your powers, how you found out about them and about your mom. He looked sad as you told him about her, a woman who he had only met once but didn’t know she’d change his life forever. You also told him about the small mark on your shoulder in the shape of a heart that appeared a year ago. That was when the billionaire explained to you about your soulmate mark and soulmates. But all that was little too confusing for you so Tony promised to tell you when you were a bit older.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could show me just a bit of your cool powers? Just a little curious.” He asked, mischief but plain curiosity in his voice and you smirked before holding out your hand, a small fire shooting out of your hand, making Tony jump back and laugh a little.

“Amazing! Now this is what I’m talking about!” He hollered as you put out the flame but with some trouble. Tony seemed to notice this and knew he had to help you harness and control this raw power.

“Kid, is there anything else you can do? Just need to make sure I know everything just in case, ya know?” 

“Well.. There is this one thing..” You said , cheesing widely. You spotted a probably expensive art piece in front of you and focused. The artwork started to float and move towards you. You held out your hand it it shot into your grip. Your dad was looking at you in pure awe.

“You truly are something special kiddo.”

 

Before you know it, a year passes and your relationship with your father grows stronger just as your powers did. As you were only 13 when the battle of New York occurred, Tony had to get you out of harms way, you however, insisted that you could handle yourself and wanted to fight alongside him. But he could never forgive himself if he lost you so he was forced to hand you over to Pepper for the battle.

When the avengers were formed and Avengers Tower was created, the team thought of you as one of their own. They promised you once you were old enough, you could fight alongside them. Natasha trained you in physical combat and once Wanda joined the team, you finally had someone who could help you with your powers.

While in the meantime, you would wonder about your soulmate, every once in a while your mark would burn or become ice cold, which you could only assume was when your soulmate was in pain or grieving. Your other half seemed like a nice person. Whenever they knew you were grieving, they would send you calming feelings in your mind, and sometimes took some of your pain away. You tried to do the same with them, but sometimes you couldn’t bring yourself to. You didn’t like always having this mark, and this person, controlling you in some ways.

When you turned 15, all the sudden you learned you could communicate with your soulmate. Some nights he’d try to talk to you and you shut him out. Who the hell wants someone in their head?

Your dad told you that you should try to accept it and learn more about your other part of you, but you wanted nothing to deal with him. You wanted your thoughts all to yourself and not have him hearing anything.

One day while training with Nat and Wanda since the ass crack of dawn, your dad alerted you there was gonna be someone new joining the team and that he was your age. You were eccentric about having someone your age you could bond with but also you enjoyed being the only teen in the team. Nat noticed how you seemed a little irritated by this new information. While you were being shown a new technique to pin someone twice your size, she finally said something to you about it. 

“Y/N, you know you’re gonna have to suck it up right? I thought you’d be excited to have someone your age join us?” She asked, raising a single brow, as you sighed in exasperation.

“Yeah yeah, I am! But still, I liked being the youngest. Also, I really don’t want anyone new coming and ruing the parade you know?” You stared at your feet, wondering if you sounded stupid and selfish.

“Sometimes, not everything is how we want it to be but it ends up being a good thing. I’m sure this newbie is something good if he’s being recruited to the fucking Avengers.” You laughed at her and agreed, pushing your selfishness to the side.

“Alright good. Now lemme continue showing you this badass move.” 

 

The day had came when the fresh meat, (as you and Sam called him) was arriving. You were already getting a quick run in around the facility grounds when you heard a door slam and Tony’s loud voice welcoming the newest member. You spotted Steve and shouted at him.

“Rogers! Newbie is here! Tell Wanda I’ll be a little late!” He shook his head at you before replying. 

“Will do Stark! Just make sure not to intimidate him too much? Poor kid just got here!” You smirked and shrugged back at him.

“No promises old man! I’ll try my best.” You winked at him before running to the front of the facility. You spotted your dad talking to Happy as he pulled the new recruit’s luggage out of the back. The boy’s back was turned to you as he was presumably admiring the large facility. You walked right past him, straight to your dad and put your arm on his shoulder, as he was only three inches taller than you.

“Hey dad! Where’ve you been all day?” You smile widely at Tony, knowing the boy was looking at you, his mouth slightly open. 

“Ah, there you are kid. Was about to send Rhodey to look for you. I want you to meet the newest meat on the table.” He smirked at you and you shot the same face back. You examined the boy carefully. He had brown wavy hair that was slicked back slightly, warm brown eyes, an excited look on his face and was wearing a super nerdy shirt you nearly freaked out at. He was a pretty cute white boy.

“Y/N, this is Peter Parker.” You smirked at him, clearly noting how he noticed how your fireproof training suit defined your curves and was practically admiring your curly hair. You almost shook his hand, but before you did, you conjured a small flame in your hand. Poor Peter nearly came in contact with your flame and let out a small yelp, bringing a large smile to your face. Your dad was shaking his head while Happy was looking, well, happy. 

“Y/N Stark, pleasure to meet you Parker.” You introduced, the shit eating grin still plastered on your face as Peter looked at you wide eyed.

“Well, I have training with Wanda that started two minutes ago, gotta dash, bye dad, bye Happy, bye newbie!” You shouted behind you as you raced up the stairs, leaving behind the three men in awe.

“Women, gotta love them.”


	2. This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though there’s quite a bit of soulmate fanfic on here some things might be similar to others so sorry about that!! i tried to make everything as original as possible, anyways, hope you enjoy ;)

It’s been a week since Peter came and you still haven’t seen him other than in passing. Even then, you would smirk at him and he would just walk away fast and keep his head down. Wanda had noticed this— she would shake her head and chuckle because it was pretty damn funny. 

Today, after you finished training with Wanda, you were supposed to train with Steve, because Nat was on a mission with Sam in Puerto Rico. You really wish you could’ve gone. You walked into the main training room at 2:10 like you were supposed to, and caught a glimpse of the captain aggressively hitting a punching bag.

“Damn Rogers, you trying to break another one?” You laughed as he turned around and shrugged sheepishly.

“You’re a little late dear..” He tisked loudly as you were just confused.

“W-What? My schedule says 2:10 Training B - Rogers, Steve!” Steve went over to a bench and picked up the electronic schedule and flipped it, revealing it to you. There you saw, nice and clear-

“2:00 Training B - Stark, Y/N...” You read out loud, becoming more confused by the minute. Then it hit you.

“BARTOOOONNNN!” You yelled and watched as the assassin dropped from his hiding spot, laughing as if this was the funniest thing ever.

“Y/N/N! You remember , the last time you played a prank on me?” You thought back to about 2 months ago, when you had swapped out his regular, long distance arrows to duds. You and Sam were on the floor, laughing your asses off as the two of you watched Clint reload his bow, multiple times and the arrows just dropped to the floor. You grinned widely at the thought.

“You gotta admit, that was one hell of a prank! But this! You made me loose valuable training time man.” Clint wasn’t listening, he was just chuckling every 2 seconds, shaking his head. He finally walked away, howling with laughter, leaving you fuming, and Steve smiling.

“Alrighty then Y/N/N, since you were late you gotta do a lap around the facility. And not outside, inside.” You groaned loudly. Everyone knows a lap around the outside is a piece of cake, but inside? There were so many rooms and floors in this facility it was gonna take half your practice time with Steve to even finish.

“Steeeeveeee.. Clint pulled a prank on me? Can’t you let it slide this one time?” You gave him the best pout you could and though the thin line of his lips wavered into a smile, he still told you to get to it before you wasted anymore “valuable training time.”

“Why couldn’t I just have stupid super speed like Pietro..” You muttered while speeding past Tony who let out a loud, and rare, laugh calling out to you.

“Showing up late Y/N?” You only rolled you eyes.

“It was a prank!” You’d shouted as Bruce smiled at you in passing.

“Ah, keep it up Y/N!” He chuckled at you and you were getting more exasperated by the minute. 

“If one more damn person says a single thing to me about being late, I swear-“ Your angry mumbling was cut off as you opened the door to the upstairs labs when someone slammed into you, knocking you backwards into your ass. 

“What in the f-“ You started, completely mad cause now you were losing even MORE time! The person who bumped into you was a sputtering mess, offering you their hand. You looked up and saw the face of someone who thought it was all over. 

Peter was standing over you, eyes larger than usual, letting out a string of apologies and curses. You waved him off and pulled yourself up. You were looking him in his eyes and he finally was looking back at yours.

“I-I’m so, so sorry Y/N! Oh my god, are you okay? Wait why are you even up here anyway?” He rambled, you bitting the inside of your lip to keep from smacking him across his pretty face.

“I’m fine Peter, a little more pissed now, and Barton pulled a prank on me so now cap is making run the whole facility, and then train with him. I was almost done for your information..” You glared at him, not sure if you were on fire but you felt as if you could light up any minute. 

“Oh! I’ll just uh.. get out of your way?” He nodded and you smiled at him. 

“Thanks Parker, see ya later girl scout!” you sprinted past him, finally reaching the elevator. Steve would never know that you took it down as long as you ran the last floor. You stepped in, praying that Steve was nowhere near the elevator as it came to the floor above training. To your luck, he was nowhere to be spotted. But Peter was rounding the corner as you got out, him smiling at you.

“Hmmm..” He hummed, and you shot a glare at him. 

“I swear Peter, one word, and I will make your life here miserable.” You whisper shouted, just in case anyone was nearby. Peter, who was getting used to you now, surprisingly gave you the sexiest smirk you’ve ever seen and whispered back.

“Oh please, I don’t think you could make my experience miserable. As long as I’m seeing more of you, this is only getting better.” He smirked again, and it was your turn to have the wide eyes. 

“Hope you enjoy your training, Stark.” He shot back at you, the smile on his lips so large, you finally knew what it was like when you first met. Shaking the encounter off, you did your last lap, meeting Steve again. He stood up from his bench and smiled at your panting mess, slinking over to your water.

“Enjoy the run youngster? Thought the young ones were able to last the longest?” He laughed at you as you frowned, ready to beat his ass.

“If I was able to use my damn powers I would’ve been done faster!”

“Well Stark, I think you’re in for a treat because I won’t be training with you today, only helping from the sidelines. You’re gonna have to go against someone who doesn’t have super strength like me, but someone with their own powers,” You we’re liking the way things were going so far. “You up for it Y/N/N?” You raised your eyebrows at him as if he was crazy.

“You must think I’m an idiot to say no. Who is this person anyways?” You started to ask Steve when someone whistled.. above you.. 

You started at Steve at first who was smiling so big, you thought his lips were gonna fall off. Then you looked up for yourself and saw someone sitting on one of the poles on the roof. There was Peter Parker, in a red and blue spandex suit, looking down at you with that shit eating grin of his.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” 

“Steve she said a bad word!” You heard Bucky yell nearby.

“Quiet Buck!” You glared at Peter, wondering if you should levitate up there or let him come down first.

“You just gonna sit up there or are you gonna come down here Parker?” You smiled as he pulled the mask over his face, you letting small fire tendrils shoot from your hands. He swung down, with a web like substance hitting you in the arm. You burned it off and shot a flame at him, but he ducked out of the way, landing on his feet.

“What the hell are you? A spider boy?” He groaned and shot a web at your feet but you jumped over it without missing a beat.

“Spider-Man! Not Spiderboy!” He yelled, a web attached to your chest as he pulled you to him. Now was your chance to perform the technique Natasha taught you. You snapped the web off you, wrapping your legs around his torso, spinning both yourself and him around, bringing him to the ground. You held his hands down and planted your feet firm on the ground. If that mask wasn’t covering Peter’s face, you were sure he was looking real smug.

“Pinned ya,” You raise your eyebrows and watch as he struggles underneath you. “You know for a man like twice my weight and size, you still can’t get me off.” 

You spoke too soon.

Somehow he broke his hands free, shooting a web to your hand, this time flipping you over but before he could fully pin you, you slid underneath him, holding him in place with your mind. 

“Okay what the fuck. I thought you just did stuff with fire!” 

“Oh, there’s a lot about me you don’t know about Mr. Parker.” You laughed, looking over at Steve who’s face was a mix of confusion and shock. You released Peter and watched him drop to the ground. 

“Do better spidey. Such a piece of c-“ You were cut off by a web wrapping around your feet, causing you to fall on your back, Peter pulling the web aggressively, dragging you towards him. Without thinking, you shot a flame at him, grazing his shoulder making him yelp, his suit burned in that place. Your hands covered your mouth, ready to apologize, then you saw it.

“No fucking way..” You huffed out. With the web still attached to your ankles, you crawled next to him, unzipping your training suit slightly, slipping one of the sleeves off your shoulder, revealing the soulmate mark. He pulled the mask off slowly, before reaching out to touch the mark.

“What are they doing?” Steve said behind the two of you but was quickly shushed by your dad.

“I think they finally know who their soulmate is.” 

Peter touched the mark as you brought your fingers upon his, the moment you connected, sparks shot out of your fingers and, surprisingly, out of Peter’s. The whole team watched in awe, as they’ve never seen soulmates touching for the first time but all heard the myths. The two of you never broke eye contact, the only person in your sight was Peter. You could feel all his emotions and you bet he could feel yours. He was the only thing your vision was focusing on. 

Your soulmate is Peter fucking Parker.

You broke the eye contact and moved your fingers off his shoulder, your eyes flickering with flames.

“Sorry about your suit.” You muttered before getting off the ground, turning towards the others, and bolted out the door.

“Y/N wait!” Peter called behind you, but you left him on his knees in the training room floor, your teammates beyond confused. 

Peter fell on his back, huffing out loud. “Fuck.”


	3. Of Soulmates and Annoying Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a shorter chapter!

You didn’t know where you went after fleeing the training room, your feet taking you somewhere. You were so out of it, you hadn’t noticed you were in your room until you slumped on the bed, closed your eyes, and screamed angrily. In a furious rage, you shot a small flame at the wall nearby, scorching it slightly and it shot back and hit you in the chest, worsening your rage.

“Stupid flame retardant suit, stupid room that won’t burn down.” It had finally hit you after your anger died down. Peter Parker, that nerdy white boy from queens with the weird ability to stick to walls, was your soulmate. The boy who tried reaching out to you for years, but you quickly shut down. Yet still you were angry over the fact he was the so called, “love of your life.” Your soulmate mark ached, leaving your heart aching. Peter was just trying to get to know you all your lives and you were an absolute ass to him! You jumped up off your bed, ready to go look for Tony or Peter.

When you opened the door, you were met face to face with Tony. “Dad! I was just coming to look for y-“ Tony pointed a finger at you and looked as if his brain was gonna explode.

“Y/N! You figure out who your soulmate is and guess what you do? Run away! You’re 18 years old, you need to stop running from your so called, ‘problems.’” You stared at him with a puzzled look, while he stared right back, his lips stretched into a thin line.

“Actually, I was coming to look for you or even Peter. I want to talk to him.”

“Good! Come with me to my office pumpkin, this is exactly why I came here!” You rolled your eyes and followed behind the man who sadly was your father. “God, how many times have I told you not to call me pumpkin?” Tony laughed, planting his hand on your head, ruining your perfect bun you worked so hard to do.

“Dad!”

 

Tony walked into his office first, greeting Peter in the most Tony way possible. When you walked in, you watched as Peter’s face dropped and gave you a small smile. Ouch. You took a seat in the chair next to him, not daring to look over at the boy. Your dad sat down at his own seat on the other side of the desk, covered in little projects and trinkets. “So...” Tony shrugged, his palms in the air.

“So what Mr. Stark?” Peter shifted in his chair and out of your peripheral, you could tell he was looking at you with his.

“So.. You two are soulmates. You know that means you’re going to have to actually get along right?” You knew that was directed at you.

“I won’t have a problem-“ Peter started but was cut off quickly.

“I’m not worrying about you kid, I’m talking about Y/N.” Fighting the urge to pop off on your own father, you just gripped the chairs armrest and kept your face clear of emotions.

“I’ll have no problem.” You said through gritted teeth. Tony opened his mouth to say something but you held your pointer finger up. “As, long as you don’t expect me to get all snuggly like right now. Can’t force my feelings can you? Although I’m sure if there was a way, you would do it.” You turned to look at Peter, who was currently staring at his suddenly interesting converse. “Peter,” his head shot up, “Just know, I’m gonna need some time.” He looked confused but nodded his head.

“I respect that. But, I still want to get to know you while you’re -er- taking your time.” Tony was watching everything, his hands folded on his desk. “I can do that. As long as you can handle me and all this ass.” A smirk tugged on the corners of your mouth, causing Peter to quickly flick his eyes away from your face, back to his shoes, a small smile on his face.

“God, are y’all done?” Tony rolled his eyes and you scoffed. “Thank you. While I’m glad you’re taking your time, not rushing into things, I think you two should spend a lot of time together. We can start by moving Peter into your suite Y/N.” Your eyes nearly bulged out of your head while Peter just was confused.

“Dad, what the fuck, I need my own room. I hate sharing my bed.” Tony rolled his eyes at you and pointed to Peter.

“He is allowing you to have your time, whatever that means, for however long, but I want the two of you to be as close as possible. We’ll move Peter’s things in later today.” You were burning holes through your father in your mind, bitting down on your cheek so hard, blood drew from it.

“You’re dissmissed. I’ll check up on you guys once in a while,” Tony sighed at the sight of his only daughter looking as if she was going to pounce on him, and the kid he thought of as a son looked so confused and worried. You practically ran out of the room, Peter close on your heels, not talking but still following you.

“So uhm,” he cleared his throat, “will you show me where your room is?” No matter how mad you wanted to be at this boy, you couldn’t bring yourself to. Your true anger was at Tony. You motioned for him to follow you as you lead him to your room. You smiled as his jaw slacked, taking in the apartment sized suite. Most people would say you didn’t need all this space, but after being spoiled to hell for the past 7 years and being the only child, anything smaller than this would be too small for you.

“Holy shit,” Peter muttered taking in the whole suite. He turned back to you, a huge smile on his face. “You seriously didn’t want to share your bed?” You giggled, wanting to smack yourself for dropping the pessimistic act.

“I’ve grown very fond of my bed thank you!” You entered the small kitchen, side-eying Peter who was sitting on your couch. You grabbed an apple and sat down across from him, biting a huge chunk and watching him look at you. “What?” You grunt, mouthful of apple. He shakes his head in response. “No seriously, what is it?” Continuing to munch on your macintosh, you waited for an answer and watched as he thought.

 

“It’s nothing really, only that i’m wondering something,” Peters voice trailed off, him looked up at you nearly through his eyelashes. You were able to see the flecks of light brown amongst his darker brown orbs. “I’m thinking.. Why did you run? Why did you run when you found out your soulmate.. was me..?” You broke the gaze, staring at your lap.

“Peter, I don’t even know. It was so childish honestly. But, I just couldn’t see myself doing anything other than that at that time,” Peter was listening with his head leaning against his palms, “It’s not even that I dread you and the thought of you being my soulmate is so foul — which isn’t the case— It was because I didn’t think I was ready to finally accept the fact I have a soulmate.” Peter nodded, a few stray curls falling near his ears. “But that’s been enough emotion spilling for one night, it’s already pretty late spidey, let’s head to bed.” You hopped up, Peter right behind you, looking at the time on his phone screen.

“Y/N, it’s only 11:00!” He laughed and you actually laughed back.

“Yes I know that! You do realize we wake up at 6:00 almost everyday right?” You took hold of his hand and lead him to your room.

“Of course I know that! Also, do you want me to sleep on the couch for a while?” You scoffed at him and rolled your eyes.

“I’m taking you to my room aren’t I?” You changed in your room while Peter changed in the connected bathroom. You were playing around on your phone in bed, wearing only underwear and an oversized tee, when Peter walked out, you nearly dropped your jaw. He had on only boxers, his bare chest proudly showing off all the toned muscles and abs along his stomach. _Damn, he can make a move on me whenever.._ Peter turned a deep red even in the darkness and you realized how dumb you were.

 _Did you forget we could communicate mentally?_ _Meaning I can hear your thoughts?_

“Yeah, totally slipped my mind..” You knew even though your cheeks were becoming hot, your skin was dark enough to not show it. He laughed and slipped into bed next to you, with you facing each other.

“I thought you said you wanted some time huh?” Peter spoke smugly, the sexy smirk on his face, and the closeness of the two of you made it even harder to control your arousal.

“Oh shut up, I do.” You huffed, flicking Peter on the forehead, and he stuck his tongue out at you. No fucking way the two of you were 18. You snuggled into his shoulder and let him wrap his arms around you. For the first time in a long time, you fell asleep with a smile on your face, feeling content and full of calm because you finally were aligned with your soulmate.


	4. Balls and Codewords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a long ass time since i published and i’m deeply sorry for keeping you guys waiting! here’s a decently long chapter to make up for it :)

That next morning you woke up with the sun in your eyes, coming in through the cracks in the blinds. You turned on your back and opened your eyes. 

“Natasha!” You squealed, making Peter shoot up and look around. The smirk on her lips was so sly, she thought she caught something.

“What are you doing in here?” You groaned and closed your eyes. You opened them once again once you felt a file land on your torso.

“New mission. Old man wants you and I on it.” Quickly flipping through the file with Peter watching over your shoulder, you looked up at the redhead and nodded.

“Gimme 10, I’ll be there.” Nat shot on more smirk your way before exiting. 

“Mission? Right after we found out we’re..” All the sudden you could feel his emotions in your head. Sadness, confusion, loneliness. You could feel the anger rising from your core after Peter’s words.

“Just cause we’re soulmates doesn’t mean you have to be with me every second of the day! “ You said angrily, throwing the covers off you and reaching into your closet.

“Y/N-“ He started but you turned around so fast and gave him a look that shut him up clearly. You continued to hastily pack a bag and threw some black jeans and bra on. You grabbed a jean jacket and looked at Peter who was watching you the whole time with wide eyes. You felt bad for popping off on him and sighed at him.

“Peter, I’m sorry. I’ll be back soon okay?” He weakly smiled back and nodded. Feeling a little nice, you leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before scooping up your bag, phone, and file and hurried out the door, smirk on your face knowing you messed with him. You could feel his emotions of shock, want, excitement, and admiration coursing through you.

 

You met Natasha down on the main floor who had her eyes closed against the nearest wall. 

“Nat?” Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled softly.

“Still early, haven’t had any coffee. Come on now, Tony’s gonna debrief us on the plane.” Stopping to get two cups of coffee, soon the two of you were on the quinjet, zooming out of the facility. Your dads face popped up on the screen near the controls suddenly, nearly making you spat out your coffee.

“Hello pumpkin, red spider.” Nat rolled her eyes at the annoying nickname.

“Hey Stank. Now tell us all about this mission.” Nat responded, allowing a quick snort of a laugh to come from Tony.

“So this is a simple, quick mission. Just gotta take down some Hydra agents who ran after shield fell. Your main target is Nika Iska, a Russian agent who’s been carrying out attacks for the past year and we’ve finally pinned her down. She’s attending the annual Diplomacy Ball tonight and plans to take out very important leaders of the world. The two of you are there to neutralize her.” 

You took a moment to let all the information sink in. 

“Dad, I didn’t pack a nice gown or dress.” 

The look both your dad and Nat gave you made you crack up on the spot, your curls hitting you in your face as you laughed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I obviously didn’t know I would be attending any balls. Could’ve told me before we left ya know.” Nat got up and started rummaging through her bag, speaking loud enough for you and Tony to hear her.

“I had a feeling young Stark over here wouldn’t think to bring a dress fancy enough for this event. So, I came prepared with two backup dresses.” Nat smiled, holding up a floor length flame-red dress and a deep purple knee length dress with a plunging neckline. You smirked at her and dearly wished Peter could see you now. The poor boy would be combusting in his pants.

“Purple.” You smirked and she shot the same expression back.

“Good! Glad that’s all sorted out. Now, while the two of youre are actually carrying out the mission, Spangles and Peter are going to be listening back at headquarters or whatever, and I’m gonna be standing by for backup alright?” Tony then repeated what was to be done, wished them luck, and his hologram vanished.

It was another hour before you arrived in Washington DC, and while on the quinjet, Natasha had informed you that the two of you would be staying at one of the finest and top hotels in DC. After living luxury for the longest time, this didn’t surprise you. 

“As long as it isn’t Trump Hotel it’s all good with me!” Natasha roared with very rare laughter, making you smile triumphantly.

 

Hours later, after a brief look around of the lobby, examining you and Nat’s room, and running into an old friend from high school, you and Nat were finally getting ready for you mission.

“Hey Nat, how should I do my hair?” You questioned and she popped her head out of the bathroom, tight ringlets framing her face with a curling iron in her left hand.

“Leave it natural! When your curls are all tight and wet looking they look really pretty.” You took her advice and just put curling cream and creating a deep part in your already wet and detangled hair. Due to Nat’s constant whining, you let her do your makeup and you did hers after. Examining the natural look you gave her minus the lighter red eyeshadow and dramatic cat eye, you took your time looking at your own makeup. Natasha was a literal makeup goddess. As you were wearing a royal purple dress, Nat went for a more dramatic look, a beautiful smokey eye, fluffy looking lashes, cheekbone defining contour, and nude lipstick. She was smirking widely, obviously proud with her makeup skills.

After helping each other into their own respective dresses, you both claimed the almost microscopic ear pieces and were able to communicate with Steve and Peter back at the facility. Tony was also listening in, waiting to see if backup was needed. 

“Have you two done enough primping or will you even be able to complete your mission with those stiff dresses?” Tony joked over the ear piece while you and Nat just rolled your eyes. 

“Oh be quiet dad. We’re ready and waiting for directions, just to let you know.” You shot, slightly irritated. You heard Peter suck in a laugh on the other side of the piece. Proud with yourself you smirked while the plan was being told to the two of you.

“If you two are in desperate need and need some sort of code word for me to come, just say cinnamon pretzel and I’ll come.” You couldn’t contain the laugh that erupted out of you.

“Oh my god, you’ve got to be joking? Cinnamon pretzel?” Natasha was shaking her head next to you.

“Yes darling. Very inconspicuous. Now get going you two! Don’t forget we can hear every word you say so don’t say anything too naughty.” If you could see your father right now you would flip him off. 

“Uh, I agree with Stark but just know Peter and I are listening and will be giving commands if needed. I know you two will be fine though.” Steve said, a hint of laughter in his tone.

You and Nat had agreed to only use physical combat and for you to use your levitation first. Flames or the “big guns” were to be used only as a last resort. Exiting your room with hidden weapons concealed in a bracelet Tony made for both of you, you and Nat went to the main convention under the names Larissa James for Natasha and Opal Montgomery for you. The ball was held in the large ballroom in the hotels main floor. 

“Okay, let’s split up and see if we can get a look at Iska, if you spot her, your code word is Phoenix tail— yes I know random— and I’ll find you.” Natasha told you and you nodded in agreement as you two parted ways. 

“Jesus there’s a lot of white people here.” You said to nobody in particular but heard a small laugh through the ear piece.

“You know you’re half white right? And this a Diplomat ball. You expect there to not be a lot of white people? There’s too many of them in control of stuff.” Steve said, a smile forming on your lips as you helped yourself to a glass of champagne. 

“Oh yes I know very much. Just thinking out loud.” You smirked, slowly sipping on the bubbly drink, peering around the room for a sign of Nika Iska. Once or twice you saw your redheaded partner in the crowd of people, communicating with officials and still on the lookout. Before too long, a young man in a crisp suit with blazing red hair stood next to you. 

“Hello. I was wondering if you would like to dance? A fine lady like you shouldn’t be slumped against a wall.” He had a thick accent that sounded Scottish that you found enjoyable. Imagining how Peter’s face must’ve looked like back at HQ made you smirk. You agreed and took the young mans hand as he lead you to the dance floor. 

“So who are you?” He asked, his hands on your waist as you had them on his shoulders; he was very tall so you couldn’t quite wrap them around his neck the traditional way.

“Montgomery, Opal Montgomery. Personal assistant to Tony Stark.” You heard your father make a sound but you ignored it. The man seemed interested as he raised his eyebrows.

“Tony Stark huh? He seems like an interesting person to work for.” You just shrugged, trying to spot Iska in the large crowd. 

“I guess it’s my turn to introduce myself then. ‘Name’s Joseph Turner. I work for the Russian Intelligence and Secrecy League. “ That one surprised you, but you didn’t let it show on your face. You wondered how a Scottish man ended up working in Russia. 

“I know what you’re thinking, How’d a lad like me from Glasgow end up in Moscow? Well-“ He started his story, occasionally turning you. During one of your spins, you looked behind you and nearly choked on your spit. Nika Iska was directly behind you, standing alone and swaying to the music with a glass in her hand. You mumbled a quiet ‘phoenix tail’ and watched Natasha’s head perk up. She immediately came your direction and you excused yourself from Turner, who wished to keep dancing with you.

“Oh no, I’ll only be a minute. Excuse me.” You walked behind him and Nat grabbed a hold of your arm. 

“We’ve got to be careful. She’s obviously got guards and the one you were just dancing with is probably her right hand man.” She said in a hushed voice, barely allowing her lips to move; eyes glued on Iska who was starting to make her way out of the crowd with Turner and another tall man. Natasha gestured to the scene and the two of you followed closely. 

“We’re trailing her.” You mumbled loud enough for the others to hear and they told you and Nat to not get too close.

You followed them out of the ballroom, walking fast but not making a single sound with your heels, Natasha right next to you doing the same motions. Whenever they turned a corner, the two of you did too. They finally stopped at a door on the 4th floor, Iska going in and the two guards stood outside either sides of the door. The two of you were walking down the corridor acting tipsy with a bottle of tequila you had levitated off a nearby trolley. The men turned their heads to the two of you, suddenly intrigued. You slipped the bottle between your lips and passed it to Nat with a giggle, letting the liquor burn down your throat.

“Well look who it is!” You smiled, walking over to Turner with Natasha still looped in your left arm. He smirked down at you and looked over at his buddy.

“Hello Ms. Montgomery. “ He said quite stiffly as you unlinked from Nat and placed a palm on the mans chest, Natasha playing with the other guard’s tie. 

“Maybe you want to get out of here?” You smirked widely, but Turner didn’t show any change in his face. You felt a strange burning sensation in your chest that you knew Peter was causing. You could tell he was angry.

“No now I don’t think so.” He said, more stuff this time. You and Nat meet each other’s eyes and she mouthed now. You pressed the small bead on the bracelet and a small device appeared in your hands. Before Turner or the other guard had a chance to do anything, you and Nat had stunned both of them, their bodies falling to the floor. Reaching the door, you turned the handle to— surprisingly— find it unlocked. You entered first with Natasha close behind you. Just as you rounded the corner you felt a blow to the face, making you stagger a bit and Natasha to leap into action. She ran towards a guard in the room while you occupied Nika. Slamming the door shut with your mind, she held up her fists and had a huge smirk on her face. 

“Opal Montgomery huh? The moment I heard that I knew that was a lie. You’re Y/N Stark. Tony Stark’s daughter, not his assistant. You look too much like him, I never fell for that.” She shrugged, attempting to aim a blow at you but you dodged it and recoiled, throwing a punch her way and she deflected it immediately. 

“I wonder how Stark will feel when he finds his daughter and dearest Natasha Romanov dead due to my hands?” You sent another punch her way, this time knocking her off her feet. You took the advantage and restrained her with your arms and legs. You used your powers so hold her down as she was squirming around under you. Looking down at her, she had a mad look on her face and a huge smile. You felt the room shake and saw Nat finally subdued the guard and was stopping the new one that came in through the door. In those few seconds as you turned back, Iska spat in your face, and with extreme strength she hadn’t shown before, threw you off her, as you landed hard against the nearby wall. 

Scatter brained for a second, you regained your senses and stood up to face Iska again. The mad look was still there as you felt something smack you from behind, the sound of Natasha’s yelling and a pain in your chest from your tethered soulmate. The room around you started to spin and as a last resort you started shooting flames everywhere, a shriek of pain erupted somewhere nearby and you prayed it wasn’t Nat. You hit Iska square in the chest just as another blow cake from behind, this time to the head. 

As the ground became closer, you shouted a quick “cinnamon pretzel!” as Natasha did the same. With a loud smack, the world around you fell dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo y’all just wait ;) some surprises coming soon!


	5. Sexually Fustrated Soulmates

A dark fuzzy feeling..

 

Your soulmate mark burning, aching..

 

You shot up with a shout, a horrible pain in your head and shoulder sparked, causing the person next to you to gasp.

 

“Mr. Stark! Tony! She’s awake now!” You recognized the voice of your soulmate, looking you deeply in the eyes; worry and sadness but joy coursed through you as you felt Peter’s emotions. You gripped his hand tightly to let him know you were there and felt him. You looked to your left and saw Natasha lying opposite to you, sipping on something in a cup. Minus a large gash on her head, she seemed fine.

 

“Y/N.” You look up and see the watery eyes of your dad. Peter let go of your hand and walked over to Natasha as Tony cane and sat on the edge of your bed.

 

“Oh, dad..” You cried out, burying your head into his chest, small tears spilling out of your eyes. He wrapped warm arms around your body and the two of you sat like that for a long time. Tony finally broke away, and held you hand while him and Natasha went into a detailed retelling of what happened after you blacked out.

 

“Over the coms, I heard Peter yell in agony and both you and Natasha say the code word. I knew then that something had happened. Steve and Peter flew to DC as fast as possible while I made my way to Natasha. She was holding off Iska and her beefcake men off for a long time and was very bruised, bloody, and drained. You were lying facedown on the floor, and that set me off. We took down the henchmen and turned in Iska. She won’t see a light of day for the rest of her miserable life,” Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued. “Cap and the kid arrived just after Natasha herself had passed out-“

“Hey, I said don’t tell her that.” She mumbled, still sipping her— most likely alcoholic— drink. Tony waved her off and started again.

“Yeah, Nat passed out,” a grunt came out of her, “but she was working hard so nothing to blame her for. Steve and Peter were transporting the two of you into the quinjet and Peter kept reassuring me that you weren’t.. Gone.” He said with a far away look on his face.

“You had a mild concussion, and an bullet to the shoulder. The bullet was easy but you know, it’s uncertain when people are unconscious and all.” No wonder that blow made you dizzy, you thought you were hit with something from behind, not shot.

“Did any of the guards-“ You said in a croaky voice, thanking your dad who gave you some water. “Did any of them get away?” You speculated.

“Sadly, yes.” Natasha finally spoke again, turning to look at you. “Turner did. His other goon didn’t get very far and we apprehended him, but yes, Turner escaped and we have no idea where he might’ve went.” Anger pinged in your chest. The mission would’ve been a complete success if Joseph Turner hadn’t escaped. Yes, Nika Iska was in captivity and the other workers were too, but it felt like a defeat; Turner slipping away.

“Y/N you look like you’re about to light up. If you do, warn me cause this plane is very expensive.” You couldn’t help but soften at your fathers dumb remark.

“Is there anything else you’d like to know right now?” Tony asked and you shook your head. “Alright. I’ll let you get some more rest. We’ll be arriving back home in about an hour and a half, maybe.” He got up and went somewhere unknown as you closed your eyes and let your thoughts fill your mind.

 

 

 

You awoke with a jolt as you felt the plane land on solid ground finally. Throwing the blanket off your legs and sitting up, you were welcomed with a spinning world and dizzy feeling.

“Woah, woah! Hold on a sec Y/N.” Your vision cleared as Peter Parker was a foot away from your face, his warm eyes looking upon yours. Slowly, he helped you out of the little med bed; careful to not touch your shoulder that was throbbing. He was leading you back into the facility, past the onlooking agents and other team members, past the offices and training rooms, right to your suite. With a sigh of relief from you, Peter softly dropped you onto your bed before sitting next to where you were laying.

_I’m sorry._

“What are you sorry for? You fought hard and completed the mission. Are you sorry you were knocked out? Because that’s out of your-“ Peter was shaking his head and reassuring you, but you sat up and turned to Peter, tears forming in your eyes.

“It’s not that. It’s the fact Turner got away, the fact I left Natasha to fend for herself, the fact that-“ Your words got stuck in your throat because you knew you’d sound stupid saying them.

“I promise you Y/N, you won’t sound stupid. The fact that what?” His voice was quiet and showing no judgement which made you feel comfortable, warm even.

“The fact that I could’ve died and left my father. And left you without a soulmate..” With a shiver, you turned away from Peter, feeling silly. His hand found yours and you pulled back, irritated with yourself. The look in Peter’s eyes were full of sadness and shock. You couldn’t bare it anymore.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” You mumbled, getting up with a little struggle and started out the door.

“Wait.” You stopped, still facing the open door out into your kitchen. The bed behind you sprung as Peter got up and you turned around. He was looking down at you, the sadness still in his eyes.

“What you said wasn’t silly or stupid. You were right, but you know during every mission, there’s always that uncertainty, the danger of it all. As your soulmate-“ You broke the eye contact, suddenly interested in your Harry Potter house poster over his shoulder. “I could feel everything you were feeling. When you were hit, I felt it. When you were shot and passed out, I couldn’t take the pain. I was on the ground, making Steve worry himself off. Y/N, what I’m trying to say is that I’ll always be there for you. I’m just hoping it’ll be the same for you.” You forced yourself to look back into his eyes, a small smile forming on your lips.

“Of course Peter. You helped save my life last night. I have to pay you back somehow!” A light chuckle erupted from both of you. For the first time you noticed the close proximity of the two of you. Peter must’ve noticed too because all the sudden he sucked his breath in and quickly glanced at your lips.

_No. Not yet._ Peter must’ve realized what he was involuntarily doing and backed up slightly. You smiled at him and walked out of the tension filled room, and out of the suite. After the door closed, you leaned your head against the door, your eyes closed in deep thought, and they were all about the teenage boy on the other side of the door.

 

 

 

A few weeks passed and you were finally cleared to start training again. Throughout those few weeks of boredom however, you were left alone with your thoughts too often. One day after watching enough Grey’s Anatomy that caused your eyes to be red as hell, you decided to get out of the suite and go visit people around the facility. Missing training with Nat dearly, you wanted to go check out the main training room to chat with her. To your surprise you didn’t see her there at all, but there was a sight that made your underwear suddenly wet.

There was Peter Parker, shirtless, his toned abs on full display, sweats low on his hips, attacking a punching bag.

You stood there for a minute admiring him and that beautiful body of his when he suddenly looked over at you, curls falling in his eyes, the smirk on his face so sexy; more dirty thoughts flooded your mind as your eyes went wide.

“You forget I can hear most of your thoughts?” He chuckled and started walking over to you as you crossed your arms. If you had pale skin, you would be 10 shades of red right now—you were beyond flustered. Peter was standing right in front of you, the pride was very clear on his face.

“And I thought you said you wanted time?” That damn smirk wasn’t coming off his face anytime soon..

“I did say that.” You huffed, so sexually frustrated, Peter clearly noticing.

“Hmmm.” He nodded, you still with your arms tight around your chest even though you wanted to wrap them around his neck and kiss him-

“You want to kiss me?” His smile so wide he looked goofy. But a cute type of goofy.

“Oh for fucks sake!” You throw your arms in the air in frustration and walk away from him even though your body ached, along with your soulmate mark. The asshole was laughing behind you and you flipped him off as you exited.

You flopped down on your bed, mind still racing with a minimal ache between your legs. We’re you really starting to catch up with this soulmate stuff? Did you finally want him? You were so confused towards your feelings of Peter you felt like you had to consult somebody. You jumped as said soulmate came into the room, shirt in his hands, the smile forming on his lips as you watched him pull clean clothes from his dresser drawer, waiting for him to do something. He turned to you and winked before entering the bathroom. Maybe now was time to find someone to talk with?

“Don’t take an hour in there I have to shower soon!” You shouted as you exited the suite, looking for a female friend to consult with. Going to Wanda’s room, you knocked and heard a small ‘come in.’ You entered and saw your friend sitting on her bed, guitar in hand with a smile that reached her eyes when she saw you.

“Y/N/N! What’s up love?” She patted the bed next to her and you sat yourself down next to your closest friend.

“Wanda, I’m beyond confused about my feelings. I-I don’t know what to do.” Your voice trailed off as you looked her in the eyes, the wheels of her mind seemed to be turning. She held your hand with a sympathetic look across her face.

“Y/N, You’re perfectly and totally normal about your feelings towards Peter. I admire you wanting to take your time cause if I were in your position, I would just accept it and jump right into things.” You nodded in understanding before she continued. “I’m not saying for you to all the sudden jump into things, but now if you’re having feelings of want towards him, you should give into them soon because the longer soulmates are apart and don’t act on their feelings, the harder it is for them to connect. You get where I’m going with this?” Wanda said in a way that you would’ve though she could’ve been a teacher the way she expressed herself.

“Yeah. I do, thank you Wanda, that was a big help. I’m still wondering though,” She raised her eyebrows in interest as if to say ‘go on.’ “I’m wondering if I waited any longer, if I could drive him away?” Wanda stared at you, clearly confused.

“Do you _want_ to drive him away?” She questioned, putting emphasis on want. You shook your head in response.

“No, I was just thinking that because.. What if i’ve already started to drive him away? God, I’d be so ashamed and upset with myself.” You groaned.

“Honey, I’m sure that boy is willing to wait however long for you and his feelings won’t fade or waver. If you ask what I think, I think he’ll actually grow more attracted to you.” She shrugged, hoping her advice was enough.

“Honestly where would I be without you?” You laughed and leaned over to hug Wanda, who quickly returned the action.

“Now if you want to tease him and let him know you’re finally ready, I’m supportive of that. But in secret.” The two of you roared with laughter and spent more time catching up before you left; nearly two hours later.

You finally returned to the suite and saw Peter eagle-spread on the couch, watching— to your enjoyment that you’ll have to tease him about later— Gossip Girl. He shot up, suddenly reddening in the neck at your appearance.

“Y/N! I was just- uh..” You laughed at him and shook your head in a amused way.

“Oh I definitely know your guilty pleasure now.” You smirked and went into the bedroom, gathering a towel first and a bra and panties set before entering the bathroom for a hot shower.

You, Natasha, and Wanda decided to have a quick girls night and go out clubbing before— as Nat says, she gets too old.

Exiting the bathroom smelling lovely and with your hair styled half up in a bun and the rest down, you slipped into a cute but curve fitting black backless dress, threw your signature jean jacket over it, and pulled on some black ‘red bottoms’ (you were very spoiled.) Simple makeup with very blinding highlight, and you were ready. Gripping a black clutch, you stepped out, Peter’s head turning at the sound of heels against the wood floor. You saw his jaw drop and hang open, a satisfying look on your face.

“Peter love, it’s rude to stare.” You smirked and he practically choked on the water he all the sudden needed to sip. “I hope you don’t mind, I’m going out with Nat and Wanda tonight. Shouldn’t be back super late but you don’t have to wait around for me.” Making quite a show, you pretended to drop your clutch, and bent down to pick it up. Knowing Peter was bound to be staring, you took your time standing back up, smirking widely.

“You’re such a damn tease.” He breathes out and you shrugged, mocking him. Walking over to him you ruffled his hair and started out the door, making sure to sway your hips a bit more than usual. Blowing a kiss over your shoulder, you closed the suite door, leaving a breathless Peter behind it.

“What are you cheesing for?” Natasha asked, leaning against the wall across, Wanda at her side with a toothy grin.

“Leaving poor Peter behind with the imagine of my hot self on his mind.” You explained as the three of you went to have some fun.

“God is with that boy. Bless him.” The three of you laughed, arm in arm, as you felt the best you’ve been in weeks.


	6. The Angel and Devil on the Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i’m bad at chapter titles? 
> 
> i’m sorry i haven’t updated in like 2 months and here i am with a kinda short chapter, don’t kill me oops. but i saw infinity war and became very inspired! love y’all, enjoy <3

As you had just became a legal adult only three months ago, whenever you went out clubbing with Natasha and Wanda, they felt like it was their sole purpose to ‘protect you.’

“Jesus Nat, I’m 18 now, I very much can handle myself.” You huffed as Natasha snatched a glass of expensive tequila away from you.

“You know how much alcohol I’ve already consumed? First off I’m a teenager who went to high school. Second, you seriously think Tony hasn’t given me any before?” You laughed and Nat finally gave up, pushing the glass back to you, small smile on her face.

“Oh, and this is well deserved. I was shot okay.” Wanda came back at that moment and started laughing, the happy atmosphere around you mixed with the alcohol, making you tingle.

 

When you returned to your suite, no earlier than 1AM, you still heard the fuzziness of the tv playing nearby.

“Y/N? Are you wasted?” You giggled at Peter who came out of the bedroom and was eyeing you up and down for signs of drunk-ness.

“Bloody hell, I’m not drunk Peter!” You swatted him away with your clutch, laughing along with him. You enter the bedroom and hear feet padding behind you letting you know Peter was close behind.

“Did you guys have fun?” He huffed as he laid down on the bed, arms behind his head very much showing his muscles. You tore your eyes away from him and continued to dig through your drawers for pajamas.

“Oh yeah. Nat snatched my tequila because I’m ‘underage.’ I mean of course I am, I’m 18, but I still deserved it,” Peter laughs and you give a bright smile in return. “ Wanda and I were dancing for a long time and she’s totally wasted and Natasha finally stepped out with us like and hour before we left. Overall, it was great.” You finish and beam at him, who obviously was admiring your body while you were turned. A redness rose onto his cheeks, knowing he was caught but all you did was smirk, a idea evolving in your head.

“Pete?” He sits up at the sound of his name and raises his eyebrows as to say _what’s up?_

“Could you come over here and unzip me?” The feel of the room was suddenly ice. You could feel his emotions rising in you like a prayer. He stood up and you turned your back to him, brushing your hair off your back.

His hands were like fire on your shoulders as he reached for the zipper and played with it for a second. You tried to keep your breath steady but the feeling of your soulmate’s hands on your body made a warmth rise in your stomach. Slowly, the zipper went down and the dress was hanging on your shoulders. The feeling of Peter’s breath made the hair on your neck stand up. You turned your head to the side and caught Peter’s eye.

He clearly was doing the same as you with the steady breaths, but once he looked you in the eye, he knew it was over. You faced him and felt your mouth open to speak, but nothing came out. His gaze was so intense, you— with the fire powers — felt as if your whole body was in flames.

“Thanks.” Was all you could muster without sounding squeaky. Should you show your emotions just yet? A part of you wondered while another was begging you to do something. Fuck it, You’re giving into the other part of you.

Still looking your potential lover in the eye, you slipped the dress off your shoulders and onto the floor with a soft thud. With a sharp intake of breath, Peter was trying his hardest to keep his attention on your face or around you. You smirked and turned away to put something on when his hand wrapped around your arm. Turning back, his pupils were dialed and his chest was heaving. The tension in the room was so thick, you couldn’t take it anymore.

In a swift motion, your hands were on his face, pulling Peter down into a well needed kiss.

The moment your lips collided, a warmth spread through you almost like you were on fire.. Hell, you were on fire; but Peter was immune to it. His hands slid to your exposed back, sending a chill through your hot body. He deepened the kiss, full of passion as you slid your fingers through his curls.

Eventually, you had to breathe as you were humans and he pressed his forehead against yours, the two of you panting in unison.

“I’ve always heard what it was like when soulmates kissed for the first time. Actually doing it doesn’t compare to how it’s described.” Peter spoke breathlessly, huffing a laugh along with you after.

“You’re such a freaking nerd; you know that right?” He smiled at you finally breaking the contact and pulling you into his chest.

“Yes, I know that. But you’re just as much of a nerd you know that right?” You laughed and turned your head up, looking your soulmate in the eye.

“Oh yeah, I’m a huge Harry Potter fan, I love Star Wars, and read 60% of the time. At least I’m nice.”

“Y/N, I’ve known you for 4 months and the entire time you’ve been mean except like, 3 times.” You laughed so hard that you threw your head back, so glad to hear the heavenly sound of Peter’s laugh joining in with you.

“So, what did that kiss mean?” Peter was running his fingers through your own curls, anxiety clearly filling his emotions.

“God, you sound like a high schooler.” You giggled, breaking away from him to throw a shirt over your head.

“I’m being serious! You act distant to me for 4 months and now all the sudden the past like 2 days you’re showing interest?” You sigh and gently sit on the shared bed, not making eye contact yet.

“I said I wanted time..”

“Yeah I thought that’s what you were doing for the past 4 months?” You flick your eyes up upon his matching brown ones, desperately searching for something.

“That is what I’ve been doing, but the entire time I’ve had conflicting feelings. ‘Should I finally give in and tell him I’m ready?’ and the other side of me saying ‘stick it out Y/N.’” You let your guard down, finally allowing your other half to read your emotions. The feelings of dread, fear, but a strong longing and steadiness that you allowed Peter to read.

“Well are you? Are you gonna stick it out or are you gonna give in?” He asks, the look in his eye making you want to burst into flames.

Would you finally subject to Wanda’s advice? How could you determine if you truly wanted this right now? You felt yourself shaking, neither from cold or anger, but of anxiety. Peter was staring so intensely you could scream, but you wouldn’t allow yourself. He genuinely wants to know because he’s been trying to figure out the complexity of you. He’s been ready to dive into and committing to this relationship from the start.

“I honestly don’t know Peter. I don’t. I’m so conflicted and confused it’s like a part of me desperately wants to accept this and show my commitment, but another side is telling me to drag it out, not commit yet. Guess it’s a Stark family trait huh?” Your force a chuckle and shake your head, a soft smile reaching Peter’s face.

“What side of you is the most powerful? The side that is constantly the more stronger feeling?”

“The one that’s telling me I should go with it. That I should allow myself to open up to you and accept this.”

“Then maybe you should listen to that part of your conscience?” He crosses the room and sits down next to you as you tilt your head towards him and nod.

“Slow. I need to take things slowly though.” He nods in agreement before pulling you into a sideways hug.

“Of course, I always respect your wishes. That’s enough for tonight though, let’s go to bed.” With that, the two of you ended under the covers, wrapped in each other’s arms.

_Goodnight Y/N_.

_Goodnight Pete_.

The smile forming on your mouth was comforting, knowing there was one being returned on the face behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infinity war gave me a different perspective on how much i love peter parker. 
> 
> also THANK YOU FOR 1K READS!! i love each and everyone of you, thank you for your support babes!


	7. Peter Parker, The Little Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just letting y’all know this chapter is a little spicy ;)

That next morning, you woke up earlier than usual, slipping out of bed hating that you were loosing the heat of Peter’s body. The clock above your head read 5:04 as you slid out the room. The kitchen offered a cool air that you enjoyed, promising to wake yourself up.

“Thought I was the early bird?” You jumped at the voice to your left, nearly spilling burning coffee down your hand.

“Jesus Sam, don’t scare me like that.” You sighed as a soft chuckle escaped said persons lips. He got up and leaned against the counter across from you, watching you stir creamer into your coffee.

“Can I help you Wilson?” After Wanda, Sam had to be your next closest friend that you could always trust anything and everything to.

“How’s things going with you and the spiderboy? Still leaving him out to dry?” You nearly choked by your friends comment, clear amusement on his face.

“I never was leaving him out to dry! If you’re so persistent all the damn time, things are finally moving along.”

“Please elaborate what you mean by moving along, I didn’t quite get that.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his antics despite it being the literal ass crack of dawn.

“What I mean is that I’m finally allowing things to move along, I’m returning the feelings he’s had all along.”

“Damn near took you long enough!” Sam had always been the one to constantly do things as soon as possible. You on the other hand, felt as if you had nearly all the time in the world. But you felt this time around, taking as long as you wanted seemed the best to do.

“Hey asshole! You literally cannot force something like that. So what if it took me nearly 5 months to come around to Peter, I’m glad I took my time cause if I didn’t, you think I would even be happy Sam?” He turned his head once and raised his brows in agreement.

“I’m just glad you finally came around. Should hear half the stuff the kid says about you. Head over heels, puppy love! Ah, what’s the expression? When-“ You cut him off with a simple flick to the forehead.

“Nah, I’m serious Ms. Inferno, he probably has been waiting for months to go down-“ Once again Sam was cut off, but this time by the kitchen door swinging open and a very tired looking Bucky stepped in.

“Morning.” He nodded and both you and Sam responded, the silence so obvious Bucky looked awkward making his own cup of coffee.

“I must’ve interrupted something yeah?” He questioned, one brow raised in curiosity.

“No, we were just having some friendly morning chit-chat Buck.”

“Yeah, cause friendly early morning chats include talking about how someone,” Sam snickered, “‘probably has been waiting for months to go down’ on Y/N.” You wished you really weren’t having this conversation with a 100 year old and a very sarcastic man.

“We were just.. I.. Well, you definitely heard that part.” You shrugged, a actual grin forming on Bucky’s face as Sam laughed, clearly enjoying your awkwardness.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think it’s a secret. Spidey definitely has been trying to get his peepee a little we-“

“BUCKY!” You could not believe those words were coming out of his mouth.

“Fuck, y’all have been hanging out too much, I literally hate you Sam!” You took your coffee and flipped the men off as you left them in the kitchen, laughing too loud for 5AM.

 

You returned to your shared suite, the cup of coffee finally drained and you set it in your own personal sink. Peeking into the bedroom, Peter was still fast asleep, a spot on his face red from where his hand was. The sight was too precious you couldn’t help but grin. You took this opportunity to go and take a warm shower. Quickly getting a set of undergarments, you looked at Peter once more before closing the door again.

You tested the water before tossing the two articles of clothing you were wearing on the ground, opening your phone to your shower playlist. The warm water felt good as you combed out the curls that had somehow gotten tangled overnight while you hummed along with Candy Paint by Post Malone. The sudden pop sound of the door opening made you jump and you dropped the comb onto the marble tub ground.

“Pete? Is that you?” You asked, frozen in place before a voice responded.

“Yeah it’s me, calm down.” A chuckle escaped his lips and you rolled your eyes, poking your head out from behind the curtain. He was smiling at you, his hair a mess with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth– you couldn’t help but smile. You turned back around and rinsed off your body as the water suddenly went cold.

“AH! Peter! You ass, you couldn’t hold your pee for another minute?” He laughed, a bang signifying the closed toilet lid while you tried to make the water hot again.

“Hey you almost done in there? Cause I need to shower too. Unless..” He trailed off and you stuck your head out once more to be face to face with a very dangerous smirk that only came out occasionally.

“Well actually I’m finished so if you just wait a second, I’ll be out of the way soon.” You returned a smirk before shutting the curtain in his face and turning the water off.

“Peter, where’s my towel?”

“I moved it before I used the bathroom.”

“Well can you hand it to me?” You asked, slightly irritated. After waiting a few seconds, you once again, stuck your head out of the curtain to see Peter slumped against the counter, your bright blue towel in his hands, the smirk back on his face.

“Are you talking about this towel love?” If you weren’t naked right now you would’ve beat him up.

“Jesus Parker, gimme my towel please?”

“Hmmm. Maybe you should come get it?” Oh he’s definitely going to get it.

“You’re such a little shit, hurry up, don’t you need to shower?” He shrugged, making you even more irritated, sparks spurting off your fingertips, making Peter’s eyes widen by a centimeter; but he still wasn’t handing over the towel.

“If you blast me and try to light me on fire, you’re never getting this.” He warned but you didn’t care anymore. You wrapped the curtain around you without taking it off the hooks and walked in front of him with your palm up.

“There, you happy?” He slowly handed the towel over, the smirk on his face so overwhelming you wanted to smack him, while simultaneously wanting to make out with him.

“Oh yes, this was plenty funny.”

“You just waisted your shower time.”

“Very much worth it.”

“You’re so fucking annoying.”

“Am I really?”

“Get out of the bathroom loser.” He chuckled and turned his back to you, not moving.

“Just put the towel on and I look away. I promise to not look.” You raised an eyebrow and unwrapped yourself from the very thin curtain, pulling on your underwear and clasping your bra, before quickly tucking the towel that caused you so much trouble, around your body.

“Once again, you’re so freaking annoying. Oh, and you can turn around now.” You picked your clothes up and lightly shoved Peter who already pulled his shirt off his head, exposing his defined body. No matter how much you wanted to beat him up, you couldn’t deny you definitely wanted him. In more ways than one.

“Am I so annoying?” He looked down at you with the two inches of height he had on you. With nothing separating you from him other than a bath towel and undergarments, so many scenarios played through your mind but you stopped yourself. You had to remind yourself just last night you said you wanted to take things slow. As if God hated you even more, My My My! by Troye Sivan queued.

“All the time.” You whispered, clutching your towel while locking eyes with boy across from you, his lingering eyes and the close proximity, being the fuel that could ignite any second.

Peter was the one to ignite it. He bent down placing a peck on your lips. Realizing what he did, his eyes widened and he took a step back.

“Shit, shit, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry, I know you said you wanted to take things slow and I think I just fucked that up Y/N, Oh my god, You probably-“ You reached, pulling him down to your face, your lips colliding in the best way possible.

His hand ended up on the small of your back, while the other rested behind your neck. You gave up and took your hand off the towel, hoping for it to eventually fall, as your hands went into Peter’s soft curly hair.

A soft tug forced a quiet moan out of his mouth, earning one from you in return. Troye Sivan’s words really gave an extra kick in the situation, making the whole experience even hotter.

You broke away, breathless, your hand resting upon Peter’s chest. Tracing the outline and curve of all his abs, you felt the towel around you start to slip; and you let it hit the floor. Peter exhaled shakily and you looked up at him through your lashes, a groan escaping his lips at the sight of you.

Feeling bold, you pushed him towards the toilet lid, making him sit down as you straddled him, throwing your arms behind his neck.

“Is this your idea of going slow now?” He joked, clearly enjoying the feeling, as you smirked at him, his eyes glossy and hair still a mess.

“It is now.” And with that you were kissing him again.

The feeling rising inside you was so powerful, you didn’t want to stop, you wanted to stay in this moment and go farther, but the back of your mind tugged at you, a quiet reminder of how you wanted to go slow. Peter was quick with the motions though, his hand slipped down to grip your ass, making you smile into the deep kiss. Once again, the two of you broke apart, a panting mess.

“If this is going slow then I’m enjoying this a lot.” You laughed, quickly cut off by Peter attacking your neck, sucking and possibly leaving marks, but you didn’t care as you moaned, tugging his hair, feeling pure bliss.

“Christ Peter, how’d you learn this?” You felt him smirk into your neck before stopping and looking at you, the faintest smile on tugging on his lips.

“I’ve had a share of experience.” You almost dropped your jaw. You never thought Peter wasn’t a virgin before now and that honest to god shocked you.

“Are you shocked?” You nodded, “Well a man with no experience couldn’t leave a hickey like that babe.” You tried to look at your neck but you can’t see it unless you were to look in a mirror. Peter would not stop smiling until you reached up for his hair again and pulled, a gasp coming out of him, clearly not expecting you to use so much force.

He clearly was a little excited as you started to feel his now hardened length against your clit. You ached but you told yourself to slow down. You giggled and Peter opened his eyes confused.

“What? What’s going on?” You smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek before getting off Peter and opening the door with your stuff in your hands.

“You might want to take that shower now.” An audible groan came from the closed door and you laughed, feeling bad for teasing the poor boy like that.

 

The next few weeks were absolute hell for you.

Whenever you tried to take things farther than one kiss Peter would smile and say he had to dash. Other times, you would be so wet you needed to be touched but Peter would just walk away, howling with laughter. Everytime you were training with Natasha and he entered the room, you’d glare at him who’d only smile widely back at you. Nighttime was even worse.

Peter would be the big spoon and constantly place his hand on your ass or thigh, swirling circles onto your skin and reach higher, and higher but stop right before your inner thigh, and start all over again.

You hadn’t been so sexually frustrated for so long before it was killing you.

Tony still wanted to check up and see how the two of you were doing, so he called for a meeting in his work area one day. While you and Peter walked to his area, you kept as much distance between you and him as possible incase he tried to pull a fast one. He reached the door first and you almost thanked him but before you could even get ‘thank’ out of your mouth, a hand collided with your ass and you turned to hit Peter’s arm.

“Ow! Asshole.” He rubbed his arm as your dad turned around from creating his 58th mark.

“There you two are. Come on, sit.” He motioned for the two black chairs by one of his tables and Tony sat first followed by Peter with the most mischievous look on his face.

“Y/N sweetheart, are you gonna sit down?” Your father asked, giving you a once over to make sure you were fine, and you finally sat down.

 _I’m going to beat your ass when we get back Peter Benjamin Parker_.

_Not if I don’t don’t let you Y/N Angeline Stark._

“Alright, I’ve heard you two have finally dove into a relationship yes?” Tony pressed, eyeing the two of you.

“That’s correct, Peter and I are taking things slow though.” You glanced at said boy out of the corner of your eye, the mischievous feeling coming off him.

_Wanna pick things up later?_

“Yes, but I think things are moving a little more faster for a slow thing. It’s good though in the opinion.”

_Only if you stop being a shitty tease. I’m literally so sexually frustrated I’m going to burst. Fingers—my own— aren’t doing anything Parker._

“So things are going slow. But you’re taking it a bit faster than you’d consider it slow? And you’re both fine with it.”

_I’ll make you scream so loud baby. I know you need this._

“Absolutely!”

“Of course!”

“Well uh, just keep me updated? Y/N, don’t forget all about your old man.” Tony smirked which made you roll your eyes, but you couldn’t help but get up and hug him.

“I love you dad. I’ll always be your girl.” You squeeze him for a second longer and let go, waving as you and Peter exit.

“You and your dad have such a nice relationship.” Peter smiles, intertwining his arm into yours.

“Yeah, I guess we’ve always had a good relationship. I’ve only tried to set him on fire twice.” You both laugh at the thought of that, feeling content with each other’s company.

You opened the door to your shared suite when you roughly pushed up on the wall.

“Did you forget what I said a few minutes ago about when we get back?” Peter whispered in your ear, a quiet moan escaping your lips.

God, were you _so_ screwed.


	8. Did You Just Call Me Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of explicit content in this chapter also i haven’t written smut in two years so yikes hope this wasn’t a mess!

Peter’s lips were sucking down your neck and collarbone as you had your legs wrapped around his waist. A breathy moan escaped your lips when he placed a firm hand on your ass, a smirk forming on his lips against your neck.

“ _Peter_.” You breathed out, begging to be touched. He seemed to know your desire just from his name. With your legs still wrapped around him, he carried you into your shared bedroom.

“Y/N let go.” He laughed and you unraveled your limbs from Peter, allowing him to softly drop you on the bed. You never broke eye contact as his hands trailed up your exposed thigh, a chill running down you as his hand reached your side. He trailed circles onto your stomach while uneven breathes escaped your lips.

“Stop teasing me fucker, I need you.” You watched as his pupils became blown with lust, a needy feeling coursing through you. Whether it was from you or Peter, you didn’t know but were glad there was a mutual agreement.

His hand was moving to the hem of your shirt as a loud knock came on the door, startling you.

You let out an annoyed groan as Peters head dropped in exasperation, you gently pushing him off you.

“Y/N? Peter? You better not be having sex, I’m coming in but I’ll give you a minute!” You heard your fathers voice through the door of your suite, Peter’s eyes blowing wide.

“Oh my god, what the hell am I supposed to do about this?” He whispered, motioning to his clearly straining hard on. You stifled a giggle and pulled the cover over both of you, laying your head on Peter’s chest to make it seem the two of you were asleep.

“I didn’t get a response but, you better be dressed!” Tony yelled loudly through the apartment, a tiny giggle coming from you, making Peter softly smack your arm.

“Oh how cute. I might puke though.” You heard your dad say through the cracked door, trying your hardest to keep your eyelids closed. The light switched on, causing you to feign drowsiness, Peter letting out a yawn.

“What’s up dad?” You made your voice as tired as you could without sounding fake. Tony’s mouth was in a line, a mixture of emotions that you couldn’t read off the bat.

“Hi sweetheart, got an assignment for Pete. Him and I, I’ll let you look through the file for a minute and pack. We’re out of here in 15.” He tosses a file onto Peter’s lap, you watching as he made a slight face before nodding at Tony, who exited huffing something about teenagers.

“Whew, that was way too close.” Peter huffed out, flopping his head down against the pillow, your fingers running along his bicep.

“Yeah too close..” You trailed off, your fingers continuing their trail until they dipped slightly under the waistband of his boxers. A shaky gasp exhaled from Peter, his hand going to your curls.

“Babe,” Your stomach did a flip over such a simple word, “We can’t right now, I-I can’t right now. What if your dad-?” You pulled back from him slightly, still keeping your hand firm on his abdomen.

“Yeah, so what about him though?” You were so sexually frustrated you needed something inside you, but if Peter wasn’t feeling it, he wasn’t feeling it.

“Plus, I gotta uh, take care of, you know, this..” He motioned to his waist and you laughed, smacking him on the arm to let him finish himself off.

“Just don’t scream!”

“Shut up!”

 

Even after you said goodbye to your father and Peter, Peter promising to communicate everyday whether telepathically or through text, you still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling rising in you the whole time.

Most of your days while they were gone was spent training with Wanda, Steve, and Nat while you spent your free time with Bucky and Sam or slept and ate. You found yourself constantly thinking of Peter, as you could feel his longing for you and his loneliness.

“Thinking about spiderling?” Sam mumbled from the game of Uno that you, Bucky, Bruce, Nat, and him were playing in the common room.

“No, I’m actually wondering about Tony, fucker.” You heard Bruce make a sound you distinguished as laughter that made you and Nat start laughing uncontrollably.

“I have no idea what that noise was.” Bruce sighed as he placed a wild card onto the deck.

“I’ll change to blue.”

“Son of a bitch!” Sam shouted angrily, clearly showing his mainly yellow deck.

“Motherfucker!”

“Oh my god Buck,” You started laughing, surprised that he of all people would curse. Everyone in the room broke into laughter and for once, ever since Peter and Tony left, you were content, and not stressed.

The familiar sound of your phone receiving a facetime, caused you to shoot up in bed, so excited a burst of flames sprouted from your fingertips; and eagerly grab at your phone, delighted by the name ‘Spider <3’ appearing on screen.

“Heyyyyyy baby!” His voice came through the phone as you had a clear view of his ceiling fan.

“Hey Pete! How are you? How’s the mission going? Where are you staying? Is that-“ You were interrupted by his laughter, finally revealing his face, a small cut on his left eyebrow visible.

“Slow feisty one, one question at a time. I’m actually good, It’s kinda early here so I wanted to talk to you before Tony and I complete our mission,” You smiled widely at your phone, reaching over to turn the side lamp on. “Basically we’re in Berlin right, and we capture this one goon, but one escaped and we found his location like 5 minutes ago so there’s that. Oh! Oh! and you’re never gonna guess who the first guy was.” He cut his rambling and waited for your response, a gleam in his eye.

“Uhm.. Who?” His face dropped and you were clearly confused.

“Oh come on Peter, We’ve dealt with so many criminals I can’t keep track of all of them!”

“Turner, It’s Turner.”

Your mind raced back to the ball in DC, the man who you danced with, the one who you found out shot you, the one who you had a crushing guilt of never catching.

“Oh my god.” Your band flew to your beating heart, thankful that the man who tormented you for months was finally in captivity.

“Hey, I love you Y/N, I wont let anyone or anything hurt you.” He seemed to realize the words that came out of his mouth, as you watched his eyes go wide. It was times like these you wished the facility’s wifi wasn’t the absolute best.

“So when are you guys getting back?” You changed the subject as fast as you could, knowing Peter noticed, but he still went along with it.

“We should be leaving about 10PM here, if everything goes right, that means it’ll be 4PM in New York, and we’ll probably land about 12 New York time.” You sigh and make a pout face, clear for Peter to see, only for him to respond with an eye roll.

“You know even with a private jet, it’s still like a 7 hour flight. What time is it there right now?” Your eyes flicked up slightly to the time on your phone.

“Uh 4AM, why, what time is it in Berlin?” You let out a yawn and placed your face in your palm, closing your eyes only for a second.

“It’s like 10, I gotta suit up soon but I just wanted to update you. I know it’s late in America so I’ll let you go.” You smiled at him, your heart warming over how damn sweet this boy is.

“You’re too sweet love, I’ll see you when you guys get here, kick some ass ok?” He laughed, holding his phone extremely close to to his face.

“Of course. Get some rest now, I’ll see you soon.” He waved and you shouted a bye and hung up, the cheesy smile still on your face. You tossed your phone next to you and fell right back asleep again.

  
It was 11 am when you heard a pound on your door, causing you to jolt up suddenly.

“Wake the fuck up loser! It’s 11 o’clock!” You groaned, tossing the covers off you as you threw open your door to find Clint smiling at you, twirling a drumstick in his hand.

“First off it’s Friday which is my resting day, second off, why the _fuck_ are you eating fried chicken at 11 in the morning?”

“I had some waffles too but Sam sent me up to get you up.” He shrugged, absentmindedly biting into his chicken once again.

“Ah, finally after Sam and me insisting for years you should try it and accept your inner melanin, you finally have it.” You laugh, walking away to allow him in and to make yourself a coffee pod.

“I’m very white, like no melanin at all. Also it’s Sam and I, use correct English sweetie.” He leans against your counter and finishes the chicken, tossing it into your trash as you sat down with your cup, Clint sitting opposite of you.

“So what’s up old man, we haven’t caught up in a while.” He smiled at you and started down at his fingers for a while.

“I feel bad everytime I come back to the facility. I’m leaving my wife and kids behind even if it is just for a little bit. Yes, I know, I’m visiting my friends but my subconscious always finds a way to make me feel bad about it.” You frowned at Clint, suddenly wishing your biggest problems were leaving your family for a few days.

“Clint, you’ve really become a family man wow, but still, I can see why you feel that way. Like Scott, he’s never here longer than like a day or for a mission and that’s it. Cause he has a family too. But you can visit us, your friends anytime and even bring all the Barton’s too!” He raised his eyebrows and rose, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Thanks Y/N. You’ll always be like my little girl to me.” You felt heart-broke and also important and special, a part of you had always seen Clint as another father figure to you so you almost started sobbing as he said that.

“Oh Clint, you’re gonna make me cry.. Just visit however soon you’d like, I need someone to pull pranks with.” He smiled at you before exiting the suite.

You downed the coffee, staring at your clock on the far wall, wondering how you were gonna pass your time until Peter gets back.

By 1, you were moving around the facility, stopping by everyone’s rooms and talking to them even if just for 5 minutes. By 3, you were eating lunch, watching the hockey game with Steve and Valkyrie, the three of you constantly screaming at the screen, throwing popcorn at each other, and just enjoying the latter’s company. By the end of that, it was around 6 so you went to hit some targets for a while, even joining Nat and Bucky in their combat practice. You were tired after so you took a fast shower and pulled your hair into a pineapple bun, after breaking four hair ties; and decided to take a nap.

“Psssst. Y/N, babe.” Your eyes fluttered open and were greeting gladly by the sight of your lover right in front of you.

A sequel came out of your mouth as you brought his lips down onto yours. A smile formed into your lips as you were reunited finally.

He brought himself down onto you, securing you with his hips as he kissed down your cheeks, all the way to your collarbone. A sweet sigh came from you, earning a nibble on your ear in response.

“I’ve been wanting this all week. I could not, can’t stop thinking about you. About how much I desire you.” You bit down on your lip as Peter ran his fingers along your full thighs.

“Then what are you waiting for Parker?”

You weren’t a virgin, but the way you were feeling and reacting with Peter was almost as if you were losing it all over again.

Your whole body seemed to turn to jelly as he lifted his shirt so swiftly over his head, allowing you a second to trace his defined abs, before sliding his hands up under your shirt and quickly throwing it off. He fumbled with the clasp of your bra for a second before allowing clip to come undone, as he threw it somewhere on the floor.

He gripped a plump breast in his hand before gently sucking on the bud before him, making you thrash your hips around below Peter. His other hand squeezed on the opposite tit, pinching the nipple hard enough a loud moan filled the room.

“Pants, off.” You demanded, already feeling the hard cock in his jeans begging to be freed. He followed suit and pulled the pants off as you followed his motions, pushing him down onto the bed. The smile forming on his face was full of knowing and your hand dipped upwards to the crook of his hips where the spandex rested.

Slowly, and painfully for him, you dragged the boxers off him, earning a groan of frustration immediately. His hardened dick was such a sight, the wetness between your thighs was practically dripping at this point. You had assumed he was average, but boy were you wrong. You watched as the large cock pulsated, desperately needed to be touched.

You brought your mouth down onto the tip, slowly taking the length into your mouth. A shaky groan forced from Peter, his hands reaching into your hair as you started a motion. You were met by the sounds of the occasional pop of your mouth on his dick, and his pants filling the room.

“Shit, Shit, Y/N, _oh my god.._ ” His eyes fluttered shut as you were now using your hand to pump up and down his length too. You could tell he was getting close from the constant ‘fuck’s coming from his mouth and the twitching cock in your mouth.

You pulled your mouth off and were using your hands now, quick motions on his length as you felt Peter’s breath pick up quickly.

“Come on baby, cum for me.” Your low voice must’ve sent Peter over the edge because a low guttural groan came from him as his penis twitched one last time as you took his load into your open mouth, swallowing the hot seed.

“Come lay down sexy, I know you’re absolutely soaked.” His voice was hoarse and lower than usual now, another turn on that made your knees wobble as the two of you traded spots.

Your underwear was still on, but was now being taken off just as slowly as you did to Peter. You huffed, frustrated because of how much you were aching, before you felt your legs being spread. You looked down slightly just in time to see Peter’s tongue dart out and go down along your clit, causing a jolt of fire to run through your body, Peter looking you in the eye the whole time.

His tongue picked up the pace as your hips started to shake and you arched your back, pleasure consuming you completely. Peter surely knew how to move his tongue fast.

Your moans were pushing yourself closer to the edge as you looked down at Peter once again who made eye contact, inserting two fingers into your dripping wet pussy. With him working double time, it was only a matter of seconds before you would reach your high.

It was over for you once he stuck the third finger in, his tongue taking a final stroke against your clit, as you called out his name, your hips shaking vigorously as you reached your high, Peter helping you ride it out by rubbing his thumb against your clit.

Your pussy throbbed, but you still needed Peter to be inside of you, as you spotted his now hard again cock.

“Peter, please, I need your dick inside of me right now.” You groaned, the look in his eyes almost making you orgasm on the spot.

“I got you baby, moan for me.” He whispered into your ear as he entered at a moderate pace. Your walls were already slick, making his entrance so much more comfortable.

“Oh shit, I didn’t put a condom on I-“ You interrupted him by a wave of your hand.

“On the pill, come on, pound these cheeks.” He commanded, starting off the first few strokes slow, before gradually speeding up.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was intoxicating, mixed with Peter’s constant changing of positions and both of your moans. The entire time, Peter whispered the dirtiest things in your ear, some so dirty, he would never say them out loud.

Midway, he allowed you to take control as you were now on top now, looking down at Peter as he placed his hands on your hips, helping you go down on him.

“Peter, please,” He knew what you meant as his pointer finger went to rub your clit, your breast bouncing up and down as you rode him perfectly.

“God, Y/N, I’m so fucking close,” He panted, his other hand going around to smack your ass firmly, earning him a moan from you as you were so close to your orgasm.

“Pete, ah, fuck.” Your hips started to shake as you reached your climax for the second time that night, your head throwing back as you continued to ride Peter. He was close behind as when his hips met yours, his thrusts were becoming sloppy.

“Fill me up with your cum, daddy.” You whispered into Peter’s ear, a soft ‘oh fuck’ coming from him, pushing him over the edge, as you felt the warmness of his load fill you, and you continued to bounce on his cock until you fully milked him.

You pulled yourself off him, flopping down next to him, both of your chests heaving.

“Holy shit. Did you just call me daddy?” Peter glanced at you curiously.

“Uh, I really said that huh. Eh, I knew it would make your ass cum faster.” You smirked, throwing your arm around his waist, as Peter pulled the covers over both of you.

“Well, that was super fucking hot. Do that more often okay.”

“Yes sir!” You laughed, looking up at him, his eyes closed with a content smile on his face.

_Goodnight Peter, thanks for finally fucking me._

_God, you’re so annoying._

_You love it though._

_Because I love you._

You let a shaky breath out-loud, unsure if you were actually about to go through with what your mind was thinking.

_And I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot of smut oops! also next chapter will include infinity war spoilers so heads up!!!!


End file.
